Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a testing device, a transfer member, a method of the testing device, and a testing kit.
Discussion of the Background
A testing device for detecting an object substance included in blood, DNA, or food or drink by using a reagent has been known. The testing device has a system that includes a liquid sample including a specimen contacting with the reagent at a determination portion. A user of the testing device can determine the presence of the object substance by confirming appearance of a signal given by a reaction.
A detecting device having a detecting member composed of a porous member for chromatography is shown in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-85838). A detecting reagent which can be combined with the object substance to be detected is fixed to the detecting member in the linear state that is perpendicular to the longer direction of the detecting device. The existence of an object substance in a liquid sample can be determined by visually confirming a line which appears when the liquid sample supplied to the detecting member reaches a fixing portion of the detecting reagent.
A detecting device of Patent Literature 1 has a sample pad composed of non-woven fabric including pulp. The sample pad can store a very small quantity of a liquid sample when the liquid sample is supplied to the detecting member. Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-250763) shows an immuno-chromatographic device having a housing as a device which is able to store larger quantity of a liquid sample. The housing has a pyramidal shaped entry for spreading liquid.